<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowset by fupette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677796">Slowset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fupette/pseuds/fupette'>fupette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yellowstone (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Episode Tag, F/M, Love, Slow Dancing, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fupette/pseuds/fupette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some musings from Rip's point of view during the dance scene in Season 3's Episode Freight Trains and Monsters (Episode Tag: S03E02)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slowset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my first language, all spellings and grammar issues are my own. This is only a teeny-tiny ficlet with one pretty innocuous swear word. </p>
<p>I root for Rip and Beth (oh my the chemistry!), and Season 3's early episodes are delivering so many cute interactions... I'm a little worried that good things won't last.</p>
<p>(Updated to get rid of ampersands)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip has an idealised version of love, he was unsure of where he got these notions from, it sure as hell wasn’t from his own parents, his monster father was a bully and Rip despised him for it. The jealousy and possessiveness killed his mother and younger brother, these were two traits that Rip could not countenance in himself or others. </p>
<p> Maybe his idea of love was from Mr Dutton, he mourned his wife daily; wearing that pain like some badge of honour. Sometimes that all-consuming love and grief spilled over in a crescendo of pain which only served to hurt himself and his family. As much as Rip respected the boss-man he was not blind to the old man’s faults.</p>
<p>It was a deep irony, that Rip loved someone who thought love was a weakness and felt herself unworthy of it. She would protect those she loved fiercely and openly, even to the detriment of her own safety. He would never understand why she found it so hard to believe that someone could love her back and wish to shield her from the cruelty of the outside world. He would let her run away, hoping that this would give her the space and freedom to come back to him. Her bravery and stubbornness were a couple of Beth’s many faults. Beth’s impulsive boldness clashed with Rip’s innate caution, but he knew that opposites attract. 

</p><p>He knew Beth was broken, in different and contrasting ways to his own personal damage, he just knew that their accumulated broken bits somehow allowed them to fit together as a perfect whole.</p>
<p>He laughed as she suggested that they ‘fuck in the dirt’, he just wanted her in his arms. </p>
<p>So they danced slow circles under the floodlights, oblivious to the rest of the world and the judgements that would be bestowed upon a broken boy and broken girl who could find solace; however fleetingly; in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>